Fumes
by odvie
Summary: Sherlock reçoit un appel pour aller chercher sa colocataire au lycée, et s'amuse bien sur le chemin du retour.


**Fumes**

Note : j'avoue, je m'ennuyais et j'ai écrit çà. Je devrai avoir honte... ^^'

Sherlock fut surpris quand il reçut un appel sur son téléphone venant d'Emilie Leroy, sa colocataire : ils communiquaient par message la plupart du temps. Il fut encore plus surpris que ce fut la voix de Matthew à l'appareil, lui demandant s'il pouvait venir chercher la femme aux cheveux rouges car il y avait eu un incident avec un groupe de lycéens et qu'il ne pouvait pas en dire plus par téléphone.

Ce fut ainsi que le détective se retrouva dans la salle des professeurs, avec tout un groupe de profs, et surtout sa colocataire qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un combat de rue incluant un gang entier et qui était visiblement très haut perchée.

"Que s'est-il passé exactement ?" Demanda Sherlock en regardant la femme babiller dans un mélange de français, d'anglais et d'allemand, ce qui faisait rire Erwann et Gael aux larmes tandis qu'ils essayaient de la garder immobile, le temps que l'infirmière finisse de désinfecter des coupures et autres égratignures.

L'infirmière renifla d'un air méprisant et Matthew prit la parole :

"Une bande de junkies de notre lycée n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de faire pousser des pieds de cannabis dans un coin reculé de notre parc. Forcément, nous somme tombés dessus et nous y avons mis le feu après avoir tout arraché. Emy a dû respirer un peu de fumée pour être dans cet état... -Pas qu'un peu, pensa Sherlock- La bande nous a vu faire et n'a pas apprécié. Et disons que nous connaissons tous Emy... Elle les a quelque peu amochés.

-Quelque peu, renchérit Erwann. On en a envoyé 3 à l'hôpital. Et encore, c'est parce qu'on l'a retenue sur le 4ème.

-En même temps, quelle idée d'avoir ramené une batte de base-ball... Je savais que ces gamins étaient stupides, mais de là à ramener une arme potentielle avec eux quand Emy est dans les parages, c'est une extrême mauvaise idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'est pas en état de finir la journée comme çà. Sherlock, tu devrais la ramener à votre appartement et la laisser redescendre au calme. Le proviseur n'en saura rien."

Sherlock fut donc chargé d'emmener sa colocataire toujours partie dans un étrange babillage composé de français, d'allemand et d'anglais, accompagné d'éclats de rire parfois démentiels. Aucun taxi ne voulut les prendre, et voir ce grand échalas se balader avec un femme quelque peu agitée sur l'épaule suffisait très largement pour éloigner la foule dans le métro londonien.

Quel dommage que Lestrade ne vienne pas avec Sally... Sherlock aurait adoré voir le résultat. En revanche, il eut le loisir de malencontreusement "lâcher" la française contre un homme louche qui se frottait à une femme dans la rame de métro. S'il avait bien analysé la scène, cet homme en question ne serait très certainement plus capable d'avoir d'enfant. Pas une grosse perte au vu du géniteur...

"Tout doux, Emy. Ce n'est plus la peine de massacrer cet imbécile : tu vois bien qu'il ne bouge plus. Nous sommes presque arrivés à Baker Street."

En espérant qu'ils ne tombent pas sur un cambrioleur comme l'autre fois... Le dernier type avait été littéralement jeté par la fenêtre. Lestrade n'avait même pas voulu se déplacer ce jour-là.

Ce fut bien plus tard dans la soirée que Mycroft s'invita dans l'appartement, bien après que la femme aux cheveux rouges se soit couchée avec une migraine monstre et une impossibilité de reconstituer sa journée.

"Tiens, tiens. Ricana le détective qui sirotait une tasse de thé. Le gouvernement britannique en personne. Toujours à se montrer quand le danger est passé.

-Très amusant, Sherlock... Renifla Mycroft avec mépris. Je suis venu te dire que les 4 délinquants ne témoignerons pas. Le seul lettré des 4 a actuellement la mâchoire et les mains fracturées. Ils ont tous été renvoyés du lycée et sont interdits d'y revenir.

-Bien.

-J'ai récupéré les enregistrements de la bataille entre ta colocataire et cette bande. Je suppose que tu voudras les visionner.

-Bien sûr. Pour des raisons scientifiques.

-Scientifiques..."

Si Mycroft se rappelait bien des réaction de l'équipe consacrée à la surveillance de son frère et de sa colocataire, nul doute que Sherlock allait grandement s'amuser.

_Flash-back :_

"Oh ! Cela a dû faire mal ! Regarde çà, James !

-Yeah ! Tu crois que çà peut se recoudre ?

-Je ne pense pas, non. Pas dans cet état...

-Oh... Hé, Marcus : comment a-t-elle réussi à se procurer cette batte de base-ball ?

-Un des abrutis l'avait prise avec lui. Tiens, regarde la caméra n°4, tu la vois sous cet angle.

-Ah oui. J'en reviens toujours pas que ce mec soit passé à travers la clôture...

-C'était du bois pourri.

-Oui mais quand même. Heureusement qu'on ne fait pas la même chose en service.

-Tu paries ? Tiens, prends l'enregistrement de la caméra n°5 et montre çà à Rick. Je crois qu'il va rigoler un peu. Le p'tit jeune s'est mis à hurler comme fillette et s'est enfui comme un lâche. Il faut à tout prix garder çà pour former les nouvelles recrues."

_Fin du flash-back : _

Depuis l'affaire Adler, Mycroft ne craignait plus que deux choses :

-que le docteur Watson rencontre cette féroce professeure de chimie qu'était Emilie Leroy

-qu'un jour, elle et Sherlock se reproduisent (son pire cauchemar actuellement).

Pourvu que le brave John Watson ne rencontre jamais ces deux-là, surtout si un jour ils se reproduisaient... Non, il tenait là le pire scénario catastrophe possible... Londres risquerait de ne pas survivre à la guerre entre l'ancien militaire avec sa femme agent secrète et le duo de choc que formait son petit frère avec sa colocataire.

Curieusement, une part de lui tenait à voir çà. Mycroft finit par se demander vaguement s'il ne serait pas un peu masochiste quelque fois. Peut-être avait-il besoin de vacances ? Ou alors de s'occuper d'un bon petit complot terroriste quelque part au fin fond de l'Irak ? Oui, çà lui changerait les idées.

Note : Voilà, maintenant je peux retourner me cacher dans ma tanière.


End file.
